


Scared of the Dark

by Detroitbecomevenom



Series: The Umbrella Academy One-Shots [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fluff, girl im not really sure, klaus is afraid of the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroitbecomevenom/pseuds/Detroitbecomevenom
Summary: request from tumblr: Could you do a Klaus x reader where there's a blackout and Klaus starts freaking out or something?
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/Reader
Series: The Umbrella Academy One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035696
Kudos: 13





	Scared of the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> this one is OLD...like written right after season one came out

Klaus Hargreeves rested his head on Y/n’s lap while they both watched some random nature documentary on penguins. He was in the process of sobering up once again and found that simply being with them in their apartment helped take his mind off of the addiction. They played with his hair and barely paid attention to the actual content on the screen, considering looking at him was enough.

A baby penguin was tumbling around behind its parents, about to fall over when the tv and lights shut off. “Shit,” Y/n muttered, setting Klaus’s head on the couch and getting up. They looked down at him, “I have some flashlights in my back closet, wanna come?”

He considered the offer, but his overwhelming fear of the dark wasn’t strong enough for his distaste of getting up and walking. “I’ll be fine,” he smiled, although it was far too dark for them to actually see. His eyes adjusted enough to watch their figure walk back through the hallway.

Klaus sat in the dark, focusing on regaining his night vision and breathing properly. He brought his knees up to his chest and shut his eyes tightly. when he got the familiar feeling that he wasn’t alone. “Klaus! Help me, Klaus!” A voice called out and it was definitely not Y/n.

“Help me, Number four!” A different voice screeched. More voices started appearing, the screams ringing in his ears. He felt his breathing go much faster, starting to hyperventilate. Tears welled in his eyes once he opened them, seeing all of the ghosts trying to get to him.

He backed into the couch. “Y/n!” His shaky voice was never a good sign. Klaus couldn’t even hear Y/n running up the hallway to where he was until they shined the flashlight in his face. He jumped into their arms and kept the light in his sight.

“I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have left you alone,” they held him close as he slowly calmed down, the ghosts leaving as he regained control of himself. He let go and pulled away, taking in all of Y/n’s features in the little light they had.

“I love you,” the words rolled off of his tongue without any thought. This was the first time he’d said it out loud, but with all of the crazy shit the two went through with his family, it was definitely said through their actions. They stared back in shock, then leaned in to place a kiss on his cheek.

“I love you, Klaus.”


End file.
